Jack (series)
The Jack series is a video game series named after Jack Johnson, a boy from twelve years old who lives on Earth, but sometimes has to save the Fun World from any danger, accessed by a magical book. Cast *Jack Johnson - The protagonist. He is a boy who has a crush on Suzy and wants to have as much fun as possible in his free time. He is possibly smart. *Suzy Sweetheart - Suzy comes from a rich family, but has a crush on Jack. She is a smart girl and can get everything she wants, but sometimes gets spoiled too much. *Teddy Bear - A citizen of the Fun World. He is a powerful plush bear who wants to help Jack out of any problem he wants. He has yet to find his true feelings. *Buzz Nizz - Jack's neighbor, the antagonist of the first game, being dazzled by living toys in the Fun World and wants to be rich as a businessman. However, he felt sorry for his cruel actions, and became a good guy in the sequel. *Jim Johnson - Jack's little cousin, who is immensely courageous and taunting his foes. That might be risky, as he cannot see how dangerous something is. *Vanessa Vague - A friend of Suzy, being a quiet girl who only says a word when needed. She is rumored to be lesbian. *Polly Bear - Teddy's white sister, being bigger than Teddy himself. She is also powerful. *Richard Qrooted - The lanky colleague of Buzz. Although being unhandy and just a novice, he is tall and quick. *Queen Pandora the 667th - The ruthless ruler of the Pandorian Kingdom, a complete different world, also accessed via a book. She loves taking over other worlds and sending people to their doom. The Main antagonist of the sequel game. *Jonathan Johnson - Jack's father. He holds property of the book of the Fun World, the Pandorian Kingdom's book and many other books of the Librarian System. Most of him is unknown, but he'll get a main role in the third game. *Jennifer Johnson - Jack's mother. Like her husband, there is yet not much known about Jennifer, but get a main role in the third game. Locations *Physical Spectrum - A well-known universe in the Fantendoverse. It is based on the Milky Way Galaxy. **Earth - This is where Jack lives. It is the most well-known planet. *Librarian System - An alternate Dimension, which is not based on planets. Various locations can be visited by certain books. The worlds can be altered by drawing in those books, so they must be kept secretly by a trustworthy person. **Fun World - The Main location of the series. It is part of an alternate dimension and it is based on various fun things. **Pandorian Kingdom - A world taken over by Pandora the 667th. It is part of an alternate dimension. Games *''Jack: Of All Trades'' - The first game of the series. Jack enters the Fun World for the first time, and has to stop Buzz for causing a ruckus. *''Jack: The Book of Pandora'' - The upcoming sequel. Buzz accidentally opens the book of Queen Pandora, who takes over the Fun World, and Jack has to stop her. Category:Game Series Category:Series Category:Arend's Articles Category:Arend's Fan Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Wii Games Category:2D Games Category:Sidescrollers Category:Platformers Category:Platforming Games